Idiom Girl
by limegreenpandagirl
Summary: THIS IS IT! The sequel to "Looks Can Be Deceiving!" Memory Jay Turner thinks she has a normal life. Little does she know that she's about to have the greatest adventure of a lifetime!
1. An Introduction to Memory

Hello everybody! Well, here it is, the SEQUEL to "Looks Can Be Deceiving." Please read and enjoy this masterpiece of literature. (Okay, maybe not a masterpiece, I'm not perfect.) This story introduces my new OC Memory Jay Turner, who some of you met in the last chapter of "Looks Can Be Deceiving." In this story, she's 10.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. It's sad, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Chapter 1

Memory Jay Turner never heard a fairytale in her life.

Her parents didn't read her books before bed, or take her to the library. Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and many other wonderful stories were never told to her eager little ears.

But that didn't mean Memory's parents didn't tell her stories. In fact, she received a story every night, no matter what. But these stories were true stories. Stories of a girl named Jenny Glee Cain.

From the day she had been born, Memory had heard about Jenny. And she was enthralled with her. She wondered about her, dreamed about her, practically worshipped her. Her greatest pride came from knowing that she had been named after her. "Memory" for the memories that filled the mind's of her parents, and "Jay" to symbolize the first letter in Jenny's name.

Memory was always told that she looked like her parents. Her hair was in a sleek bob, and a mixture of milk chocolate brown with natural streaks of blond. She was short and skinny, with an air of confidence that came from her mother. Her eyes were round with pumped eyelashes, but they weren't blue like her parents. They were hazel, which confused a lot of people. That was the only difference between her and her mother and father.

Memory was the ultimate cross between a girly-girl and a tomboy. She owned a Crimson Chin action figure and a designer doll. She knew how to dress presentably, and look good, but often got her designer clothes dirty playing in the mud and having stink bomb wars with her dad. She listened to pop and heavy metal.

Memory's life was perfect. She had good friends, she was smart, and she had parents that cared about her.

But that didn't stop her life from changing.

It all started the day she turned ten years old. But nobody knew that because the day was so normal! Memory's parents let her stay home from school and they took her bowling, her favourite activity. Then afterwards Hannah, who was Memory's mother, took her shopping while Timmy, Memory's father went home. By the time Hannah and Memory came home, they were shocked to find Memory's grandparents there, the house decorated for a surprise party. "Wow!" Memory exclaimed in wonder. "This place looks grander then the queen's palace!"

"Only the best for our ten year old princess." Timmy swooped Memory up in his arms, even though she was big and heavier than she had been when she was a baby. He kissed her, and Hannah copied. Then he swung Memory around in the air, causing her to whoop with joy. "Be careful! Don't break anything!" Hannah scolded, watching them worriedly.

"Aw Mom, get your heart out of your mouth. We won't break anything. And if we do, I'll pay for it myself, even if it takes until the cows come home." Memory smiled. Speaking in idioms was another one of Memory's grand qualities. She found them fascinating, and always knew the right one to make a situation better.

Finally the family ate dinner together. It was Memory's favourite, bacon mushroom penne. Then everyone sang "Happy Birthday," and Hannah sliced the birthday blueberry pie. Every year it was tradition to celebrate with pie instead of cake because Memory couldn't eat cake. The icing was too sweet, and made her sick.

After pie, Memory opened her gifts. She received a brand new shirt and jeans that hadn't even been put out in the stores yet from her mother, a fashion designer, and the one who had designed the outfit. Her grandparents on her mother's side gave her a bouquet of beautiful mixed roses. She received a pair of green roller-skates from her dad, and a pink baseball cap from her grandparents on her father's side.

"This used to be your father's." her grandmother said. "He wore it all the time. Never took it off. It's a shame he still doesn't wear it."

"Mom, I can't wear a pink baseball cap to the office. What would people think?" Timmy protested in embarrassment. "Besides it's too small for me now. But it's the perfect size for Memory."

Memory giggled and put the hat on. Instantly she felt safe and secure. It made her smile widely. It was as though the hat had been made for her. "I'll never take it off. I promise." she swore, making an "X" shape over her heart.

That night, after the grandparents had left, and Hannah had gone to work, Timmy was sitting with Memory on her bed. "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

Memory nodded and adjusted her pale yellow nightgown, covered with brown puppies. She was also wearing a comfy pair of dark brown pyjama pants underneath. "Yes."

Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey Dad, next year for my birthday, can you introduce me to Jenny Glee Cain?" Memory never called Jenny by her first name. She always referred to her whole name.

Memory's question shocked Timmy, and it took him a few minutes before he could shake his head. "No Memory. I can't do that."

"Why not? I just wanna talk to her, you know, chew the fat. You've told me so much about her, I just really want to meet her."

Timmy shook his head again. "It's not possible. I'm sorry Memory."

"Oh." Memory looked down at her hands in disappointment, and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey." The word made her look up again. Timmy smiled. "Have I ever told you about the time when me and Jenny were kidnapped by anti-fairies?"

"What's an Anti-fairy?" Memory asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I'll tell you in a minute. But first, I want you to understand that this is a story your mother doesn't know about. And it's got to be kept a secret. Can you do that?" Timmy asked in a serious tone.

Memory nodded and made the same "X" shape she had earlier. "I cross my heart." she promised.

"Alright." Timmy shuffled on the bed to get comfortable, then started talking again. "Anti-fairies have blue skin, and most of them have red eyes. Instead of pretty angelic wings, they have black bat wings. Sticking out of their mouths are two sharp fangs. They like to cause bad luck, and some of them scheme to take over the world. They are the literal opposites of fairy god parents. If a fairy is pretty, their Anti is ugly, if they're smart, their Anti is dumb. Understand?"

Memory's head moved up and down in acknowledgment, and Timmy continued to speak. "Well, Jenny and I were visiting Lake Bigfoot when suddenly three Anti-fairies appeared out of nowhere! They took us hostage and brought us to their castle in Anti-Fairy World." Timmy continued to speak, telling Memory all about escaping the cage, splitting up, discovering the Anti-fairy's plot, getting cornered, and then being saved by Jenny. He finished the story with, "After that, the Anti-fairies never bothered me again."

"Wow." Memory said in awe. "That was the greatest story ever!" Memory jumped up on her bed, and pretended to yield a sword at an unseen enemy. "Too bad it's not true."

"Why do you say that?" Timmy asked.

Memory turned around and jumped on her father pinning him down on his back on her bed. "Everyone knows that fairies aren't real. So if fairies don't exist, then Anti-fairies definitely don't exist. Anybody who thinks they do must have a bee in his or her bonnet."

Timmy chuckled to himself. "You never know Memory. Sometimes people who seem as mad as hatters are actually right. I mean, think about the dude who invented electricity."

"Yeah that's true. But there's also the crazy dude who thought up evolution!" Memory rolled her eyes. "And you _know _that's not true. There is absolutely no way that I'm related to a chimpanzee!"

Timmy's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Well actually Memory, I've never told you this, but your mother and I adopted you from the Dimmsdale Zoo. Your real mother actually is a chimpanzee. That's where your crazy personality comes from." he chuckled. "The first day we saw you, you were in the cage up on the very top of the coconut tree, throwing banana peels at spectators.

"You liar!" Memory giggled, as her father suddenly flipped her over onto her back and started tickling her stomach, which was her most ticklish spot on her whole body. "Stop! That's not fair! I wasn't expecting to be attacked! It was a bolt out of the blue!" Memory squealed, flailing her arms around and kicking in desperation. Finally after 5 minutes of merciless tickling, Timmy got up. "I think it's time to go to bed."

Memory sighed and crawled under her covers. "Alright."

Timmy gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then walked to the door and turned off the light. "See you in the morning." he said sweetly, leaving to get ready for bed himself.

Memory snuggled deep underneath her covers and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of fighting side by side with Jenny and her father against a large swarm of anti-fairies.

Little did she know, that the next day she really would meet a group of Anti-fairies.

Dun dun dun! Please tell me what you think in a review. Also, what do you think about Memory? Do you like her? Hate her? Do you think she's terrible compared to Jenny? Let me know! I want to know!


	2. Picture Day

Here you go guys! Chapter 2. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. But please enjoy my story anyways.

The next day, Memory's alarm clock woke her up bright and early. She groaned deep in her throat and rolled over, flinging an arm onto the snooze button to get rid of the horrible beeping noise. At first, she didn't get up. But then suddenly a few seconds later, she shot up, a wide smile on her face. Today was the day.

Memory leaped out of bed and flung open her drawers in her dresser. "Hm. I don't have much of a choice." she mused. "Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." She searched through the drawers carefully, eliminating anything that looked too old and grubby. Finally she grabbed her tight bright green jeans and a bright turquoise t-shirt. She threw a green choker that looked like a dog collar around her throat and slipped on a pair of fuzzy pink socks. Last but not least, she firmly placed her father's baseball cap on her head.

Hannah slipped into her room as she was putting it on. "Well Memory, today's class picture day. Are you excited?"

Memory looked into her mirror and gave a single, determined nod. Class picture day was her favourite school day in the world. She didn't really know why, she just knew that she loved it. Everyone assumed that it was a gene she had gotten from her mother, who liked to be in the spotlight and absolutely _adored _having her picture taken.

Memory turned around, and Hannah got a glimpse of what her daughter was wearing. "Oh, Memory, do you really want to wear that?"

"Yes." Memory nodded again, and her bangs fell into her face. So she took a deep breath and blew them out of the way. Hannah winced at the unladylike behaviour, but giggled a little as well. Then she returned to what she had been saying. "Why don't you wear this pretty dress instead?" Reaching into Memory's closet, she pulled out a hanger with a long royal purple dress hanging on it. It was poofy and made up of numerous layers. It had no sleeves, and a high neckline.

Memory eyed it with disgust. "I don't want to. It'll make me look like a blue blood. I wanna look like myself for picture day, not something I'm not. Besides, it won't go with Dad's hat."

"Oh, darling, you won't even be able to wear the hat in the photo anyways. You'll have to take it off, otherwise the bill will block your eyes." Hannah spoke in her sympathetic tone, then put the purple dress back and took out a shorter brown dress. "What about this one?"

"Mom, I'm going to wear the hat." insisted Memory, picking up her hairbrush and beginning to stroke her blond and brown locks. "I'll make sure it doesn't block my eyes. I promised Dad I wouldn't take it off."

"Baby, I'm sure he'd understand if you took it off for the picture." Hannah tried again. But Memory's mind was made up. "I don't break my promises. My word is gold."

Hannah sighed in defeat, and Memory's face softened a little. She gave her mom a big hug. "Mom, I'm not trying to rock the boat. Really. But my promises are nothing to sneeze at. They're important to me. "

"I know. You're just like your father." Hannah smiled and gave the top of Memory's head a kiss. "Jenny was like that too."

"Really?" Memory asked, her voice a bit softer than usual. "Yes. She believed in what was right. She wasn't always confident enough to stand up and make a change, but she knew that good should always conquer evil, no matter what it took. I remember when she did stand up for what was right, some people were shocked because she was so shy." Hannah laughed a little, but it was choked as she struggled not to cry. "She'd look at them, and she'd say, 'Looks can be deceiving.' That was her motto, you know. Because people were always underestimating her. She hated it." Hannah stopped hugging Memory and put her arms on her shoulders. As she gazed into her eyes, she said to Memory, "Don't ever let anyone underestimate what you can do Memory. You are a strong, beautiful, girl, and you can do anything you want. Always remember that."

Memory nodded. "Okay Mom."

They hugged one more time, then Memory left her bedroom to finish getting ready for school.

An hour later, Memory was walking down the sidewalk to Dimmsdale Elementary School. She couldn't wait to see her friends, Colton Timothy McBadbat, son of Chester and Tootie, and AJ II, the clone of AJ the boy genius. Both boys were her age, and had been Memory's best friends since kindergarten. Colton had his mother's black hair styled exactly like his father's, cyan eyes that badly needed glasses, and his father's horrible teeth. He had been wearing braces since he was three years old, even though at that age, they weren't necessary. He loved candy and playing video games, and hated school. AJ II, or Cloney as everyone called him, looked and acted exactly like his creator.

"_Cloney'll probably be wearing a suit and tie today." _thought Memory. _"Colton never cares about photos, so he'll probably throw on whatever he sees first. Fame and Jewel will undoubtedly be wearing something glamorous." _

Fame and Jewel were the incredibly rich daughters of Trixie Tang. Fame was the same age as Memory and her friends, but Jewel was eight. Both girls were sisters without a doubt. But they were only related through their mother. Fame's father was a man named Tad, who Trixie had divorced a few months after giving birth. Then she had married Chad, and gave birth to Jewel. But this relationship ended with divorce as well. At the moment, as far as Memory knew, Trixie was dating a young man named Remy, who owned a big industrial factory chain.

Fame and Jewel never left each other's side. Memory found it rather hard to be nice to them because of their snobby attitudes. They were the kind of girls that wouldn't give the shirts off their backs for a charitable cause. They preferred to spend their money on expensive clothes and shopping sprees. When Memory had first tried to befriend them in Grade Two, they had looked her up and down, and then Jewel, who was in kindergarten at the time, had said, "Sorry, we don't hang out with people who wear their grandma's hand-me-downs." Then they had turned around and started talking about some brand new line of gowns that was in some fancy European store.

"Meow."

The sound snapped Memory out of her thoughts. She stopped and looked down, discovering that two cats with black fur and red collars were the source of the noise. She smiled and knelt down to pet them. "Hey there little guys. I would avoid you if I were superstitious. But I'm not. I think the whole 'don't let a black cat cross your path' thing is just an old wives' tale."

The cats seemed to smile. Then suddenly, the smaller one pulled a black stick with a star on top out of nowhere and waved it. A red light encased Memory for a few seconds, then seemed to vanish like vapour. Memory crashed to the pavement, knocked out like a light.

She could never have guessed how wrong her last sentence had been.

(Dramatic music starts to play.) Well, what do you think? Please read and review! I would love it so much! Thank you in advance!


	3. Talking With Foop

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or the Anti-fairies. I just own Memory. Please enjoy this wonderful chapter of "Idiom Girl."

Chapter 3

"What in blazes is going on?" Memory hollered. She had just woken up after falling unconscious, and had a killer headache. Finding herself inside a black burlap sack, with her hands and feet bonded together, she began thrashing around. "I demand that you let me out, or I'm going to have a bone to pick with you!"

"Jus' be quiet girl." A Southern accented voice demanded. Memory could tell that it was a woman, and that she wasn't very bright, because seconds after speaking to Memory, she said, "Why's she gunna pick me with a bone?" to somebody else. That person replied, "She's not really going to pick you with a bone, Mother. It's just an expression."

"Oh good. Cuz that sounded painful." the woman spoke with relief.

Memory's captors carried her for a long while. Finally the one that sounded like a man said, "Couldn't we just poof home Mother?"

"Oh yeah!" the woman cried out. Then there was a noise, and Memory was dropped onto the ground. "Ow!" she cried out. The ground was hard wherever she was. It felt like concrete or cement. "That's going to leave a few bruises. Dark, sore bruises that are going to get under my skin."

The two kidnappers ignored her outburst, and the female called out, "Hey honey! I have a surprise for you!" in a sing-song tone.

"It's not another radioactive mouse, is it dear?" a thick accented voice asked in response. Memory couldn't concentrate, so she didn't know what kind of accent it was.

"No silly! I found that darn rainbow girl Jenny!" Suddenly as Memory was gasping at the mention of the name Jenny, she felt the sack being picked up and turned upside down.

"OOF!" She fell out and landed on the floor, which was cold. "Man, I'm going to be black and blue by the time this is done. This is driving me crazy!"

All three of her captors turned and glared menacingly at her, and she gasped. _"Keep a stiff upper lip Memory." _she reminded herself. _"Just in case they can smell fear."_

All of her captors were blue skinned and floating in the air. Black bat wings jutted out of their backs. They held black wands. One was wearing a black monocle and yelling at the female. "You fool! Jenny died years ago! This isn't her!"

"Yes it is sweetheart!" The female insisted. "She may look a little different, but look at her eyes! They're the exact same!"

Memory slowly put her hands on her face. Were they talking about the same Jenny that she knew? How on Earth did they know her? Then she remembered her father's story. _"So it was a true story!" _she realized, her heart leaping in her chest. _"But that's impossible! Isn't it?"_

"Darling, this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!" The strange creature snarled. "Wipe her memory and take her back to Earth before she finds out what we are!"

"But I already know what you are." piped up Memory. "You're Anti-fairies. And you know Jenny Glee Cain!"

At this moment she picked up her father's hat, which had fallen off in the sack. She shoved it on her head roughly. "How do you know Jenny Glee Cain?"

Her captors gasped, and the one with the monocle waved his wand at Memory. A streak of red magic hit her, and then everything went black again.

"Wake up girl."

Memory gasped as her eyes flew open. Whoever had spoken had also drenched her in ice cold water. "I hope you had a good reason to do that." she snapped. "Do you have any idea how frizzy water makes my hair?"

"Oh boo hoo. The poor human has to suffer with frizzy hair." The small square shaped Anti-fairy mocked, putting on a fake act of shame. He looked approximately twelve years old, only two years older than Memory, but he had facial hair! "That's not right." Memory thought to herself, making a grossed out face.

Memory frowned. "Hey, I never said I didn't like frizzy hair. It doesn't bug me. Straight from my shoulder, I was just hoping I'd make you feel sorry."

"Sorry? Ha!" The Anti-fairy laughed curtly. "The great mastermind _FOOP_ feels sympathy for no one!"

Memory's eyes narrowed. "Your name is Foop? What kind of name is that?"

"A name I regret greatly." Foop answered. "I was hoping Father would name me something a little more sinister, or mighty, like the Most Diabolical Anti-Fairy in the Entire Universe!"

Memory's eyebrows rose. "You're a real stuffed shirt aren't you?"

Foop's face grew extremely dark as he screamed, "How DARE you call me a shirt? I am _FOOP_! The greatest and most evil of all the Anti-fairies! I could do anything to you right now, and nobody would stop me because I am _FEARED_!"

"Dude, it's an idiom." Memory snapped, gradually learning that this anti-fairy was not very scary. In fact, he was getting a little bit annoying.

"And now you think you can get away with calling me an _IDIOT?" _Foop cried out, pointing his black wand in Memory's face. "I warn you, one more little insult, and I'll send you into the darkest black hole in space."

Memory sighed heavily. "Okay dude, just listen for a second okay? I did not call you an idiot. I said, _'idiom._' It's just a way of speaking that uses terms in their non-literal form. For example, if I said, 'Golly, it's raining cats and dogs out here!' I wouldn't mean that dogs and cats were falling from the sky like rain. I would mean that it's raining really hard outside."

Foop stuttered for a few minutes, then grunted in frustration. "It doesn't matter! How did you come across Timothy Turner's hat and how do you know Jennifer?"

"Listen bub, I'm not answering any of your questions until I know what's going on. I am up against a wall, and I want to know." Memory would have crossed her arms across her body in defiance, but they were tied around a chair, and so were her legs.

Foop scowled and turned around, pondering how to get information out of her. While he was turned around, Memory continued to speak. "Even if you were the most intimidating thing in the whole world, you couldn't get me to tell you that my name is Memory Jay Turner, Timmy is my dad, and he's told me about Jenny my whole life." After she said that, she gasped. "Oh man. I have got to learn how to button my lip."

Unfortunately, Foop heard every word, and it gave him delight. "That's it!" he cried out in excitement. "I've got to go tell Father!"

He poofed out of the room, and was back in seconds with the other male Anti-fairy.

"Are you sure that this is her Foop?" he asked. "I'm positive. I would bet my life on it." Foop answered, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. "She is the key to getting our revenge on Turner."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use one of my plans?" The older male asked. Memory could now tell that his accent was British, just like his son's.

"No offence Father, but ever since Jennifer died, your plan making skills have been ruined." Foop said, curling his lip at his dad.

"You know, a good idiom for that is 'gone to pot.' Memory put in. "But sadly, there's no good idiom for, 'There's no way I'm going to help you hurt my dad.' So I'm just going to have to tell you straight out. I'm not doing anything to my daddy, and you can't make me! I have rights!"

"She's a daring little thing, isn't she?" the older Anti-fairy mused. "And so beautiful." Foop breathed. "Like a poisonous flower. Beautiful, but with a little bit of a surprise. Even her name is beautiful. Memory." he took a deep breath as though he could smell how good the name was.

"If that's supposed to be a pick up line or a way of flattering me, it's not working." Memory rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It just makes you sound like you've got a screw loose. Maybe more than one, now that I think about it."

Foop and his father did not respond. They just glared menacingly at her. There was no doubt about it. Memory was one of a kind. She was the only human they'd ever met who could laugh while in captivity. Even Turner didn't laugh! She wasn't the first to insult them, but she was definitely the first to keep a positive attitude. Most of them acted mopey and sad, or furious. But Memory was as calm as could be, simply glaring back at them, a defiant and confident twinkle in her hazel eyes.

That night, Memory was still tied to the chair. She had tried hard to stay awake so that she could figure out how to get out of wherever she was. But she was exhausted from Foop zapping her with his wand so many times. "All that fuss just because I won't hurt my father." were her last words before she fully blacked out.

She was so zonked that she didn't hear Foop enter the room she was in. He pulled a wristwatch out of his pocket and held it out, swaying it back and forth in front of her closed eyes.

"If I can't get you to betray your father, I'll try something else." he laughed quietly, but evilly. "Now listen here, girl. You are not a human. You are an Anti-fairy."

"I am an Anti-fairy." Memory mumbled in her sleep. "You will not remember any of your life before this day. In fact, you won't even remember this day. You are my beautiful Anti-fairy girlfriend." Foop continued, wanting to giggle with evil glee.

Then he turned around, pleased with the hypnotism he had accomplished. "Oh, and one more thing." he remembered, looking back at her again. "Your name is no longer Memory. From now on your name will be…"

Well, what do you think her name will be? Leave your answer in the reviews that I hope you leave! Thank you! You can also leave story requests, so give me your great ideas as to what you think should happen!


	4. Anti Jenny

This is Chapter 4, and I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Oh, and by the way, congratulations to PurpleDino25! Your guess at Memory's new name was the closest. Good job!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I own my OC.

Chapter 4

"Anti Jenny!"

Anti Jenny shot up breathing heavily at the mention of her name. She glanced down panting to discover that she was safe in her bed inside her cold bedroom. She had had a dream, and it was the strangest dream she had ever. At least, she thought it was the strangest dream she had ever had. It was the only one she could remember ever having.

In her dream, it was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything. But she could hear a voice, singing a song.

"_Hey Jenny I miss your smile._

_It shone like sunlight reflecting off the water._

_A rainbow, you're a rainbow._

_Hey Jenny, I remember our first date._

_Dancing real close to each other,_

_Our music was the pouring rain and thunder._

_I miss you, my rainbow girl."_

That was all that happened.

Anti Jenny blinked her eyes and mentally asked herself the same question that she'd been asking herself for a month. _"Where have I heard that voice before?"_

That song haunted her memories every single night, ever since she'd woken up from falling down the stairs in her boyfriend's castle. That fall had done significant damage to her brain, as now she couldn't remember anything that had happened beforehand. She wouldn't even have known who she was if her boyfriend hadn't told her.

Anti Jenny didn't understand why she kept having the same dream every night. The singer was male, and sounded about ten years old, but she knew it wasn't her boyfriend's voice. Anti Jenny felt like she should know immediately who he was, but she just couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Who are you?" she whispered aloud, half expecting an answer. But of course like always, she didn't receive one.

"Oh Anti Jenny!" Foop floated into her bedroom with an evil smile. "How's my gorgeously evil Anti-fairy girlfriend today?"

"Fine." Anti Jenny forced an evil smirk for him. "You're looking exceptionally devious today."

"Yes I am, aren't I?" Foop said proudly, as though he heard that all the time. He glanced at Anti Jenny's wall and his lips curled with disgust at the colourful rainbow that covered it.

Anti Jenny knew that if he could destroy it, he would in a heartbeat. But the day that he had given the room to her, she had insisted that it stay. Even though it wasn't very evil, the sight of it gave her comfort even in her darkest hours.

The reason Anti Jenny was living in Foop's castle was because apparently, she had no home. According to Foop, when she was born her parents had been run out of Anti-Fairy World and never seen again. Anti Jenny was left in Anti Cosmo's care secretly so that the mob wouldn't be able to do anything to her. He had wanted to send her away to a prison, but Foop had demanded that she stay. Over time they developed a strong relationship that lasted to this day. Of course, Anti Jenny didn't remember any of this, but Foop told her every day that the day they'd met was the most perfect day of his life, and he never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

"So, what are you up to today?" Anti Jenny asked Foop, yawning and stretching. "Are you going to devise another evil scheme? Or will today be a day just for us? The sky's the limit for what we could do."

"Actually darling, today is Monday, and that means I have to go to school." Foop smiled in a wickedly handsome way at Anti Jenny, then scowled at the mention of the educational building. "So I won't be home at all today."

"Oh." Anti Jenny had heard Foop talk of the school building. The only problem was, she couldn't recall ever being in it. She wanted to go very badly because she wanted to learn all the wonderful things that Foop talked about when he returned home every week day.

"Say, Foop." she said, trying to speak casually. "Do you think today I could…Oh, I don't know…Go with you to school?"

Foop froze in shock. "What?" he asked in disbelief. It was as though Anti Jenny had asked something utterly ridiculous and he couldn't believe his ears.

"I want to go with you." repeated Anti Jenny. "May I? Please?"

"Now dear, we've been through this before. It's not safe outside. The other Anti-fairies don't like you." Foop spoke to her in a very loving way, giving her a sad expression.

"I still don't get why." Anti Jenny grumbled, folding her arms in defiance. "I'm not _that _different." Then she gazed up worriedly at her boyfriend. "Am I?"

At first she thought she saw worry in his eyes, but then it vanished faster than light. "No dear. You're not at all different. But we don't want to risk anything, do we?"

Anti Jenny's eyes burned with desire. "I don't care if I play with fire, I really want to go outside! I can't remember anything about what it's like, and the whole time I've been here, I've been locked up inside your dad's castle. I feel like Rapunzel for evil's sake!"

Feeling very angry and let down Anti Jenny flopped down on her bed again, letting out a depressed sigh.

Foop floated onto the bed and gave her a hug, which kind of hurt because of his hard shape. "Anti Jenny, I'm only doing this for your own good." he told her softly. "If anything ever happened to you-"

"You'd never be able to forgive yourself, I know." Anti Jenny interrupted. Then her voice dropped down a few notches. "We've had this discussion before."

Both Anti-fairies were silent until Foop said, "Tell you what. When I get home, we'll work on the most diabolical world domination plan ever. We'll take it to Father, and see if he likes it. How does that sound?"

"Like icing on a cake." Anti Jenny smiled, as Foop kissed her. When they broke apart she frowned teasingly. "Did you forget to shave again? You know how much I hate the feeling of hair on my face. Do it before you go to school! And help me find my hair brush so I can do my hair."

"Yes Ma'am." Foop teased, giving her a bow.

Anti Jenny giggled. "Yeah that's right. I'm in the driver's seat. You've got to do what I say!"

"And what is your wish Ma'am?" Foop asked slyly.

Anti Jenny answered without hesitation. "Kiss me."

Without hesitation the two kissed softly on the lips. But when Foop broke away he said, "We'd better stop. Father doesn't like our goody-goody attitudes."

"Okay." Anti Jenny stood up and scowled at him playfully. "Get out of here! You're such an imbecile! Don't come back until all your hair is gone! I expect you to be as bald as an egg the next time I see you."

Foop chuckled and used his wand to poof up a black hairbrush. "Whatever you say Ma'am." he told her, handing the brush to her. Immediately Anti Jenny felt like a fool. She wished that she could use a wand like Foop, and float around, and cause trouble. But Foop and his parents forbid her to use a wand because they said she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Oh, before you go, could you poof me up a mirror Foop? I want to be able to see what I'm doing when I do my hair."

Immediately Foop's expression grew dark. "You already know the answer to that." he responded coldly, poofing away.

Anti Jenny sighed. She had forgotten that the family forbid her to use mirrors. They said it made people look vain if they spent all their time in front of mirrors. There wasn't a single one in the castle.

Now alone, Anti Jenny brushed her black hair, and put it into two tiny pigtails. Then she went to her dresser and picked out a blue tent dress and black leggings. Everything that she owned was black and blue. There were times when she wished that she could spice it up a little, maybe wear some green, or purple. If anything, she wanted pink, but she couldn't tell Foop that. He'd get so angry, Anti Jenny didn't even want to imagine it.

Wringing her blue hands, she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't read, because she didn't have any books. Finally she grabbed her black chalk and drew a hopscotch court. Then she turned on her music player, snatched a black pebble from off of the floor, and started playing. The rock and roll music echoed in her room, making her feel alive. She found herself singing along.

"_It's Saturday night, and I'm feeling alright!_

_Want to see what I can do._

_Jumping up and down, dancing all around._

_Forget about all the rules."_

The chorus came up next, and Anti Jenny started spinning around in a circle, leaping up and down. Her hair bounced with her, and she swung her head from side to side.

"_Because nobody can tell me what to do!_

_I'm as free as a bird!_

_There's no cage to hold me back._

_Gonna live my life, and live it loud!_

_Gonna live my life, and live it proud."_

Suddenly Anti Jenny had a thought. Why was she locked up inside the castle? Foop wasn't her parent, why was he always telling her what to do? She suspected that she was just feeling this way because of the music, but still…It did make her wonder. What was so bad outside that Foop thought she couldn't handle? Other then the fact that nobody liked her.

"It's been years since my parents were kicked out of here." she thought to herself. "I bet nobody even remembers what I look like."

It was then that she made her final decision. She was getting out of the castle. She was going to go to school.

She walked out of her room and all throughout the castle. Luckily, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda never spotted her as she made her way to the big wooden doors. When she finally made it, she glanced around once more, then opened the door and slipped out.

"No more leading me by the nose." Anti Jenny whispered. "When it comes to my life, _I'm _in the driver's seat."

Then she closed the door and set off for the school, taking in the sweet outside air.

It tasted like freedom.

I'm sorry about the wait. Please tell me what you think. And PurpleDino25, thanks for giving me this idea. I didn't do it exactly like "Discovery" but your story definitely helped me. You don't mind, do you?


End file.
